


Dem einen sin Froid is dem anderen sin Taubenkacke

by DieLadi



Category: Youtuber Berliner Cluster
Genre: Liebe, M/M, Taube, boyslove, ungewöhnliche Perspektive
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Die Liebesgeschichte zwischen Max und Florian, erzählt aus der Sicht einer Taube. Gurr!
Relationships: Frodo / LeFloid, Froid - Relationship, Max Krüger / Florian Mundt, Max/Florian
Kudos: 1





	1. Bagel

Gestatten, dass ich mich vorstelle:  
Mein Name ist Gurri.  
Das mag sich in Ihren Ohren nicht besonders kreativ anhören. Ja, ich bin eine Taube, genauer gesagt, ich bin ein Exemplar der gemeinen Großstadttaube, Columba livia domestica. Und da ihr Menschen ja im allgemeinen glaubt, wir Tauben würden nicht viel mehr tun, als herumzuflattern, eure Autos voll zu kacken und zu gurren, werden Sie also meinen Namen für ziemlich fantasielos halten.

Aber das stimmt nicht. Also das mit dem flattern, scheißen und gurren stimmt schon. Das macht das Leben einer Taube aus, jedenfalls das einer Stadttaube. Na ja, und fressen. Wann immer was zur Verfügung steht.  
Aber mein Name, der ist durchaus nicht fantasielos. Denn das Gurren, das wir so von uns geben, hat viele Nuancen, die ein menschliches Ohr nicht wahrnimmt. Und „Gurri“ bedeutet: Die mit der schwarzen, glänzenden Schwanzfeder hinten rechts.

Was das Fressen betrifft, bin ich ganz gut dran.  
Ich wohne mit ein paar Kumpels auf einem Baum in der Fußgängerzone. Und zwar mitten in Berlin. Das muss wohl eine wirklich große Stadt sein, ich kann dazu nicht viel sagen. Ich habe mich noch nie weit aus dem Umkreis meines Baumes entfernt.  
Aber schräg unter ihm befindet sich eine Art Paradies. Nämlich ein Bäckerei- Verkaufsstand. Jeden Morgen in der Frühe kommt ein Wagen von der Bäckerei, die ihn beliefert. Und von all den guten Sachen, die es dort gibt, fallen immer genügend Krümel zu Boden, so dass ich und meine Freunde uns daran gütlich tun können.

Kaffee gibt es hier, das ist so ein komisches Getränk. Na ich denke, das kennen Sie sicher. Ich finde, es schmeckt scheußlich, ich hab es mal probiert, bäähh.  
Aber dann: belegte Brötchen. Muffins. Donuts, Gebäckteilchen. Ich sage Ihnen, ein richtiges Paradies ... einmal dort in die Auslage springen und nach Herzenslust picken dürfen ... ach ja.  
Aber ich will mich wahrhaftig nicht beschweren. Die Krümelei dort ist lecker und macht satt. Ich habe noch nie Hungern müssen. Selbst im Winter nicht, selbst da war immer genug für uns übrig.

Der Wagen von der Bäckerei kommt immer in aller Herrgottsfrühe. Dann beginnen die Damen, die hinter der Auslage stehen und das ganze gute Zeug an die anderen Menschen verkaufen, alles einzuräumen, damit ihre Kunden sehen könne, was es alles gibt und in Ruhe auswählen können.  
Kurz danach wird eröffnet. Jetzt, im Sommer, ist das kurz nach der Morgendämmerung.  
Und dann sind auch schon die ersten Kunden da.

Es gibt Laufkundschaft, jede Menge sogar. Ganz in der Nähe ist nämlich eine U-Bahn: Ich hab mir das mal angesehen, das ist so ein Ding, mit dem die Menschen sich fortbewegen. Die armen haben ja keine Flügel. Nun gut, zugegeben, ich fliege auch nicht viel und schon gar nicht weit. Aber ich könnte, wenn ich wollte. Menschen können das nicht, und daher finde ich, dass sie sehr zu bedauern sind.

Aus diesem Ding, das irgendwie unter der Erde im Dunkeln lebt, kommen morgens immer eine Menge Leute.  
Ein paar gibt es, die kommen jeden Morgen wieder.  
Da ist diese Frau mit den roten Locken und dem schwarzen Rucksack, den sie immer trägt. Ich nenne sie „Ringelrot“. Sie ist die gelassenste von den Stammkunden. Sie plauscht immer mit den Verkäuferinnen und trinkt ihren Kaffee gemütlich am Stehtisch. Isst sich einen Schokoladenmuffin dazu. Jeden morgen. Ich mag sie, denn da sie immer hier frühstückt, bleibt genug Zeit, dass Krümel zu Boden gehen und sie jagt uns auch nicht mit Fußtritten davon, wie es andere tun.

Dann kommt „Der Renner“. Der hat es jeden Morgen super eilig. Er ist sozusagen das andere Extrem. Er kommt immer schon in Eile von der U-Bahn. Wenn die Damen ihn sehen, machen sie schon seinen Kaffee fertig: Doppelt stark, mit Zucker, schwarz. Bbbrrr, wie man so was trinken kann ... Na ja, er mag es halt. Wenn andere Kunden vor ihm stehen, wippt er ungeduldig mit den Füssen, und dann bezahlt er in aller Eile, verschluckt sich am Kaffee, weil der noch zu heiß ist, und macht sich schimpfend auf den Weg. Im Laufschritt. Jeden Morgen das gleiche.

Und dann „Basecap.“ Der kommt auch jeden Morgen.  
Er muss einen anstrengenden Job haben, jedenfalls habe ich gehört, dass die Verkäuferinnen das gesagt haben. Was genau ein Job ist, weiß ich nicht. Aber es muss wohl wichtig sein. Jedenfalls sagen die Damen, seiner sei wohl sehr stressig, denn er hat immer so ausgeprägte Augenringe.  
Ich kenne die genauen Zusammenhänge nicht.  
Basecap jedenfalls ist auch nett. Der wechselt immer ein paar freundliche Worte mit den Damen. Dann kauft er ein belegtes Brötchen und Kaffee, verabschiedet sich und frühstückt, während er weitergeht.  
Meist verfolge ich ihn, ich und zwei, drei meiner Kumpels, denn durch das Essen im Gehen hinterlässt er eine Spur von Krümeln. Manchmal fällt auch ein Stück Tomate oder Käse zu Boden, das ist dann ein Festessen, um das wir uns auch schon mal streiten. So sind wir eben.

Fünf Minuten, nachdem Basecap gegangen ist, kommt der Hobbit.  
Ich weiß nicht, was ein Hobbit ist. Aber die Verkäuferinnen haben mal gesagt, er würde aussehen wie ein Hobbit. Darum nenne ich ihn so. Die Namen, die die Menschen untereinander benutzen sind nämlich ganz schön bescheuert. Er heißt „Herr Krüger“. Aber er hat nichts mit Krügen zu tun. Statt dessen mit irgend so einer „Tube“. Das finde ich ziemlich dumm, daher nenne ich ihn eben weiterhin den Hobbit.  
Basecap, klar, denn nenne ich so, weil er ständig eine solche Kappe auf dem Kopfe trägt. Schützt ihn auch vor Taubenkacke hihi ...  
Der hat auch mit dieser Tube zu tun. Aber ich glaube, sie kennen sich trotzdem nicht. Jedenfalls habe ich noch nie gesehen, dass sie sich hier begegnet wären.  
Basecap kommt nie verspätet, und der Hobbit ist nie früher hier gewesen, eher mal später.  
Der Hobbit holt sich immer etwas süßes. Einen Muffin meist, oder auch mal ein Plunderteilchen. Die krümeln besonders stark, daher ist das für uns Tauben Klasse. Ich mag den Hobbit.

Na ja, wie auch immer. Menschen sind interessant, aber das wichtigste an ihnen ist natürlich, dass sie uns mit Nahrung versorgen. Sie verstehen sicher, dass das für uns von existenzieller Bedeutung ist?  
Wir sind immerhin Stadttauben, und nicht gewohnt, das Futter auf dem Felde zu suchen...  
Außerdem, wer will schon irgendwelche bescheuerten Körner, wenn er Donutkrümel und Brötchenreste haben kann...  
Na sehen Sie.  
Deswegen liebe ich meinen Baum, den Bäckerstand und die Menschen, die hier für uns sorgen.  
Und daher erzähle ich Ihnen gerne Geschichten aus meinem Leben hier.  
Wenn Sie dafür so nett wären ...? Den Rest von Ihrem Bagel ... den essen Sie doch nicht mehr? Ein kleiner Schubs über die Kante des Stehtisches ... Danke. Sehr nett von Ihnen.

Kommen Sie gerne wieder, dann erzähle ich mehr von dem, was ich hier so mitbekomme.  
Also gut.  
Bis dann!

Gurr ...


	2. Brötchen

Ah, da sind Sie ja wieder. Wissen Sie, seit unserem letzten Gespräch frage ich mich, wieso Sie die Sprache der Tauben verstehen ... Sind Sie so eine Art Taubenflüsterer?  
Ach, eigentlich ja auch egal. Es macht Spaß, mit Ihnen zu quatschen.  
Also wenn Sie wieder so nett sind, mir eine Winzigkeit Ihres Brötchens übrig zu lassen, dann erzähle ich Ihnen gerne ein wenig davon, was ich inzwischen so erlebt habe.

Wobei, erlebt habe ich nichts besonderes. Ich sitze hier im Baum, unterhalte mich mit meinen Freunden, schlafe nachts, versuche tagsüber genug zu fressen zu finden und habe zu diesem Zwecke eben immer den Bäckerstand im Auge.  
Und damit ja auch zwangsweise die Leute, die vorbeikommen um Gebäck oder diesen widerlichen Kaffee zu kaufen.  
Ja, ich gebe zu, das Beobachten macht mir Spaß. Will ich gar nicht bestreiten.

Apropos Leute. Erinnern Sie sich an Basecap? Von dem habe ich ihnen doch erzählt, nicht wahr?  
Also der war heute auch wieder da. Heute morgen. Wie immer, er kommt ja jeden Tag.  
Aber heute morgen ist was komisches passiert.  
Er schien wohl in Eile zu sein, jedenfalls hat er wie immer sein Brötchen und seinen Kaffee gekauft und dann dieses kleine Täschchen, wo Menschen ihr Geld drin haben, ich glaube man nennt das Börse, nicht wahr? Also das hat er zurück in seine Hosentasche gesteckt. Aber nicht tief genug. War wohl wegen der Hektik. Jedenfalls ist es ihm, als er dann fortging, raus gerutscht und auf die Steinplatten der Fußgängerzone gefallen. Direkt neben dem Bäckerstand.

Ich habe gegurrt und bin ihm hinterher geflogen.  
Ich weiß, dass in diesen Taschen nicht nur dieses komischen Geld drin ist, sondern auch andere Sachen. So mit Fotos und so. Was ihr Menschen aus irgendeinem Grund dringend braucht. Jedenfalls wusste ich dass diese Börse wichtig ist und er in Schwierigkeiten ist, wenn er sie verliert.  
Er ist immer nett zu uns und hinterlässt immer eine gute Krümelspur. Daher habe ich versucht zu helfen. Bin um ihn herumgeflattert und habe versucht, ihn auf die Sache aufmerkam zu machen.  
Aber er war so in Gedanken und in Eile, dass er nur gesagt hat:  
„Ach, Taube, lass mich doch in Ruhe, okay?“  
Und dann ist er im Laufschritt zur U-Bahn.

Ich bin dann zurück zum Baum und habe überlegt, was ich tun soll.  
Dann hab ich gedacht, dass ich vielleicht die Verkäuferinnen aufmerksam machen sollte? Bin also runter geflattert, und bin ein bisschen laut gurrend da herumgehüpft. Auf dem Boden, da wo die Tasche lag.  
Aber die Damen haben mich gar nicht wahrgenommen. Sie haben sich über „den armen Herrn Mundt“ unterhalten. Herr Mundt, das ist Basecap. Ich finde, der Name den ich ihm gebe passt viel besser zu ihm. Menschen sind halt komisch.  
Jedenfalls wusste ich erst gar nicht wovon die Ladys redeten, aber dann habe ich es mitbekommen:  
Seine Freundin hat ihn wohl verlassen.

Mann. Das ist etwas, was uns Tauben nicht passiert, und es muss wirklich schlimm sein.  
Bei uns ist das so, dass wir ein Leben lang monogam bleiben. Nur, wenn ein Partner stirbt, kann es passieren, dass sich eine Taube einen neuen sucht. Aber sonst ... nada. Niente.  
Na ja, ich muss zugeben, ich habe meinen passenden Täuberich noch nicht gefunden ... Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich sollte dazu vielleicht mal meinen Baum verlassen und mich ein wenig aus meiner Komfortzone wagen ...  
Ach nun tun Sie doch nicht so, als ob ihr Menschen immer das tun würdet, was ihr tun solltet ... also. Warum sollte ich als Taube vernünftiger sein?  
Was?  
Weil ich noch naturnäher bin? Instinkte und so?  
Blödsinn. Ich bin eine Stadttaube, ich fresse mit Vorliebe Brötchen und Gebäck, mit Farb- und Konservierungsstoffen! Naturnah, my ass!

Aber um mal auf Basecap zurückzukommen, er war wahrscheinlich wegen seiner Freundin so durch den Wind, dass er nicht mitbekommen hat, dass seine Börse in den Dreck geflogen ist.  
Ich bin dann zurück auf meinen Baum, aber kaum saß ich auf meinem Lieblingsast, da kam der Hobbit.  
Und der hat die Börse sofort gesehen.  
Er hob sie auf, und dann ist sie so aufgeklappt. Er wollte das gar nicht, hat man gesehen, aber sie ist aus versehen aufgeklappt und er hat den besten Blick auf ein wirklich gutes Foto von Basecap gehabt.  
Eines, was ihn braungebrannt und mit Sommerwind in den Haaren zeigt, mit einem armfreien Shirt, das seine muskulösen Oberarme zeigt. Und diesem Lächeln, dass ich schon oft in Natura bei ihm gesehen habe.

Ich bin eine Taube, ich stehe mehr auf glänzendes Gefieder.  
Aber ich habe von den Damen hinter der Bäckertheke einiges mitbekommen, unter anderem auch, dass Basecap ziemlich gut aussehend ist, nach menschlichem Geschmack. Und dieses Foto zeigt ihn ohne Zweifel in bestem Lichte.  
Jedenfalls bin ich hinunter geflattert und habe mir die ganze Sache, also vor allem des Hobbits Reaktion, aus der Nähe angeschaut.  
Seine Augen haben geglänzt, wie ...  
na ja, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, als wenn Basecap ihm gefällt. Also so, wie ein Männchen einem Weibchen gefällt.  
Aber das kann ja eigentlich nicht sein, weil der Hobbit ja nun auch ein Männchen ist...

Andererseits hab ich es auch schon ein paar mal gesehen, dass Menschen miteinander geschnäbelt haben, die beide Männchen waren.  
Oder Weibchen.  
Also, wenn ich es recht bedenke, könnte es also doch sein.  
Mmhhh, ich bin jetzt neugierig.

Der Hobbit hat die Börse bei den Verkäuferinnen abgegeben. Die haben ihm nämlich versichert den Besitzer zu kennen, und dass er jeden Tag kommt, und sie würden sie ihm morgen geben.  
Daraufhin hat der Hobbit zufrieden gelächelt und eine Puddingbrezel gekauft.

Tja, nun bin ich wirklich gespannt.  
Ob Basecap nach dem Finder fragt?  
Oder ob der Hobbit ... na ich werde sehen. Wenn Sie wieder kommen halte ich Sie gerne auf dem laufenden.

Apropos Puddingbrezel. Da fielen einige leckere Krümel für mich ab. Wie schaut es aus mit Ihrem Brötchen? So einen kleinen Rest, und vielleicht das übriggebliebene Häppchen Salatblatt?

Danke.  
Sehr freundlich von Ihnen.

Kommen Sie gerne wieder.


	3. Muffin

Na schau einer an, wer da direkt am nächsten Tag wieder auftaucht? Sie sind auch neugierig, was? Sie können es vermutlich nicht sehen, weil Sie nicht in der Lage sein dürften, den Gesichtsausdruck eine Taube zu lesen, aber ich schmunzele gerade. Ja, ja, ihr Menschen, hochkultiviert und so, aber eigentlich doch auch nur süchtig nach Klatsch.  
Ja ja, schon gut, ich erzähle ja schon.

Basecap ist gestern Nachmittag noch mal hier gewesen. Ich habe ihn schon von weitem kommen sehen, ich habe nämlich die Augen aufgehalten nach ihm.  
Ich? Neugierig?  
Nein, ich bin überhaupt nicht neugierig. Ich möchte einfach nur alles wissen.  
Jedenfalls kam er, und ich bin ihm erst mal ein bisschen entgegen geflattert. Er sah abgehetzt aus. Und genervt. Vermutlich hatte er schon überall nach dieser vermaledeiten Börse gesucht, denn er schaute auch hier die ganze Zeit auf den Fußboden in der Hoffnung, sie irgendwo liegen zu sehen.

Ich kann nur sagen: Gott erhalte ihm seine Unschuld. Mal ehrlich, glauben Sie, dass es möglich wäre, dass so ein wichtiges Ding Stunden, nachdem man es verloren hat, noch friedlich irgendwo rumliegt? Es gibt Leute, wie den Hobbit, die so gut sind, das abzugeben. Und es gibt Leute, die es kaltlächelnd einstecken würden. Immerhin war ja auch Geld drin.

Egal, er lief also mit suchendem Blick daher, ich flatterte über ihm und sah zu, wie er schließlich zum Bäckerstand kam und sich brav anstellte. Es war gerade zur Nachmittagsstunde, in der ringsum viele Büroangestellte Feierabend haben, und daher war es voll hier.  
Und als er an der Reihe war, strahlte ihn die Verkäuferin an, die ihn bediente. Es war die junge blonde mit dem Muttermal unter dem rechten Auge. Ich nenne sie deswegen Pünktchen.  
Sie lächelte also und gab ihm freudestrahlend die Börse.

Man konnte regelrecht sehen, wie eine Last von ihm abfiel und er von Erleichterung überflutet wurde.  
Er öffnete das Ding und stellte fest, dass alles noch drin war.  
Er bedankte sich überschwänglich und fragte, ob Pünktchen wüsste, wer die Börse abgegeben hat. Sie nickte und berichtete ihm von dem Hobbit.  
Sie erzählte ihm, dass er ein Stammkunde sei, der jeden Tag käme, und dass er sehr nett sei, und ihre Augen bekamen dabei ein so verräterisches Glänzen ...  
Ob sie wüsste, wie er diesen Herrn Krüger erreichen könne.  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und verneinte, denn sie würden von den meisten Kunden ja nicht mal den Namen kennen. Nur von ein paar regelmäßigen Stammkunden, aber mehr als den Namen eben nicht.  
Ob sie vielleicht wüsste, wo er arbeitete?  
Nein, keine Chance.

Er seufzte, es schien ihm wichtig zu sein.  
Na ich kann das verstehen. Er wollte sich sicher bedanken.  
Und wissen Sie, wer sich auch in ausgesuchtester Höflichkeit bedanken würde?  
Ich, wenn Sie sich entschließen könnten, sich zu dem Kaffee, den Sie sich geholt haben, einen Muffin zu erwerben und mir wieder einen Rest davon ...  
Ja?  
Prima. Das ist wirklich sehr sehr nett von Ihnen.

Nun, Basecap bedankte sich erst einmal bei Pünktchen und dann gab er ihr etwas, was ihr Menschen Visitenkarte nennt. Da stehen sein Name drauf und seine sogenannten Kontaktdaten. Genau weiß ich nicht was das ist. Aber ich glaube, damit hat man die Möglichkeit, jemanden zu finden und mit ihm zu sprechen, selbst wenn man ihm nicht unmittelbar gegenübersteht, nicht wahr?  
Gut.  
Also er gab ihr die Karte und bat sie, die dem Hobbit zu geben mit der Bitte, er möge sich bei ihm melden. Er wolle sich persönlich bei ihm bedanken, und das wäre nicht anders möglich, denn er würde heute noch abreisen. Er würde ganz neu anfangen wollen, jetzt, da sein Weibchen ihn verlassen hat, und würde nach ... Moment, ich muss überlegen ... ja, nach Köln ziehen.  
Köln ist auch so eine Art Berlin, nur anders, richtig? Und weit weg, ja? Habe ich mir gedacht.  
Ich stelle fest, dass es wirklich interessant ist, Sie zu kennen, da lerne ich wirklich noch eine Menge dazu. Wenn ich nicht aufpasse, bin ich irgendwann eine gebildete kleine Taube.  
Gurr.

Na ja.  
Aber ich fürchte, jetzt kommt der Augenblick, wo ich Sie enttäuschen muss.  
Wenn Sie nämlich gehofft haben, dass sich daraus jetzt eine Liebesgeschichte entspinnt.  
Wird hier nichts werden.  
Nicht mal ne Freundschaft oder so was.  
Und daran ist Pünktchen Schuld.  
Als Basecap nämlich gegangen ist, hat sie noch eine Weile auf seine Visitenkarte gestarrt, bis die andere Verkäuferin sie etwas ärgerlich gefragt hat, ob sie nicht mal helfen könnte, die Kundschaft zu bedienen. Also hat sie die Karte weggelegt und Gebäck verkauft.  
Aber als es dann mal kurz wieder etwas leerer wurde und sie einen Augenblick Pause machte, da hat sie sie wieder zur Hand genommen. Sie ist dann in den Hinterhof getreten um eine zu rauchen. Hat die Karte in ihrer Hand erneut angestarrt.

Und dann hat sie sie mit einem kalten Lächeln zerrissen.

Mir ist schon klar, warum. Sie will nicht, dass der Hobbit jemand so nettes wie Basecap kennenlernt, weil sie selber, nun, Absichten auf ihn hat.  
Kann man verstehen, er ist wohl recht hübsch, wenn ich euren Menschengeschmack richtig einschätze.  
Trotzdem, irgendwie finde ich das nicht sehr gut von ihr.  
Sie auch nicht? Hab ich mir gedacht.

Was?  
Ich?  
Etwas unternehmen?  
Was soll ich denn tun?  
Hey, Mann, ich bin eine einfache Stadttaube! Eine „Ratte der Lüfte!“ Ja, nun schauen sie nicht so, ich weiß, dass man uns so nennt.  
Was soll ich also machen? Gurren, flattern, kacken ... Sie erinnern sich? Viel mehr haben wir Tauben nicht drauf. Wie also soll ich da intervenieren?  
Und jetzt will ich mein Stück Muffin, ich habe immerhin meinen Teil der Abmachung eingehalten und erzählt.  
Okay, Danke.  
Schmeckt köstlich.

Ja, nun gucken Sie doch nicht so geknickt. Das kann ja keiner mit ansehen.  
Ich werde versuchen, mir etwas einfallen zu lassen.  
Ja, schon gut.  
Menschen!

Also kommen Sie morgen wieder?  
Prima.  
Morgen möchte ich bitte ein Stück Butterbrezel.  
Gurr.


	4. Butterbrezel

Ich ... also ... nein danke.  
Ich meine, natürlich können Sie sich eine Butterbrezel kaufen wie abgemacht. Warum sollte ich etwas dagegen haben. Aber ... ich habe keinen Appetit darauf. Wirklich nicht. Danke.  
Ich gestehe, das ganze ist mir ein wenig auf den Magen geschlagen.  
Eigentlich ist ja noch kein Schaden entstanden. Basecap und der Hobbit kennen sich nicht, wissen also nicht, dass es da vielleicht eine Verbindung gäbe, die zwischen ihnen wachsen könnte, da sie sich ja nicht kennen.  
Aber ich, ich bin traurig darüber.  
Weil ...

Also dazu muss ich erst mal ein Geständnis machen.  
Wir Tauben können eben doch ein bisschen mehr als nur flattern und ... na Sie wissen schon.  
Wir sind von alters her ganz besondere Vögel.  
In der christlich- jüdischen Tradition stehen wir für die Hoffnung und Versöhnung. Daher der Begriff Friedenstaube.  
Aber darüber hinaus waren wir schon bei den alten Griechen hochgeschätzt. Da wurden wir als Liebesvogel verehrt und waren der Göttin Aphrodite heilig.  
Und ob Sie es nun glauben oder nicht, eine solche jahrhundertelange Symbolik prägt.

Was das heißt?  
Nun, dass wir ein Gespür für die Liebe haben.  
Und hier, hier spüre ich, dass etwas in der Luft liegt.  
Also zwischen Basecap und dem Hobbit.  
Aber nun hat sich Pünktchen eingemischt. Und damit dürfte die Sache über die Wupper sein.  
Ja, ja, ich weiß. Sie sind nach wie vor der Meinung, ich solle was unternehmen. Aber was, zum Teufel?

Der Hobbit war heute da. Wie jeden Morgen. Hat einen Kaffee gekauft und ein Plunderstück. Hat es mit Appetit verspeist und dann aber mitten drin im Kauen aufgehört. Hat fragend zu der Theke rübergeschaut.  
Als dann gerade niemand bedient werden wollte, ist er noch mal zum Verkaufstisch getreten und hat die Verkäuferin gefragt. Pünktchen.  
Er hat sie gefragt, ob der Besitzer der Börse dagewesen wäre.  
Ja, hat sie gesagt. Er ließe seinen Dank ausrichten.  
Das mit der Karte hat sie einfach verschwiegen. Diese ... diese ... ich könnte sie ... !!

Ich bin dann runter geflattert und habe gegurrt ... aber na ja, er versteht mich nicht. Was soll man machen.  
Er hat zu Ende gefrühstückt und hat ein bisschen enttäuscht ausgesehen.  
Als er den Kaffee leer hatte, kam ihm ein Gedanke. Er ging nochmal zu Pünktchen und fragte sie, ob der Börsenmann denn immer zur gleichen Zeit käme.  
Er käme gar nicht mehr, hat sie ihm, diesmal wahrheitsgemäß, gesagt.  
Sein Gesicht ist richtig in sich zusammen gebröselt.  
Ich bin nur eine Taube, ein dummes Tier, wie manche Menschen sagen. Aber ... er hat mir Leid getan.  
Verdammt, ja, ich werde mir Gedanken machen, was ich unternehmen kann.  
Irgendetwas.  
Nur was?  
Ach ja.

Ich glaube ja nicht, dass da noch etwas zu retten ist. Diese Liebesgeschichte können wir abhaken.  
Soll ich Ihnen lieber etwas von Ringelrot erzählen? Also die, die hat nämlich einen neuen Hund, mit dem war sie neulich hier ...  
Wie, das interessiert Sie nicht?  
Na hören Sie mal! Die ist doch mindestens genau so interessant, wie der Hobbit oder Basecap!  
Solange ich Ihnen nicht anfange, Geschichten von dem Renner zu erzählen, sollten Sie sich nicht beschweren, ja? Der ist nämlich erstens sterbenslangweilig und zweitens total arrogant.  
Neulich hat er ...  
Ja, schon gut, ich höre ja schon auf.

Also gut. Was machen wir jetzt? Haben Sie vielleicht eine Idee?  
Mmmmhh ...  
Oh!  
Oh, ich glaube ...  
Gurr ...

Mir fällt gerade ein, dass ich gar nicht gesehen habe, wo Pünktchen die Fetzen der Visitenkarte hin getan hat! Vielleicht ... wenn ich die finde und Ihnen bringe, vielleicht ...  
Sie finden auch, dass ist eine gute Idee? Gut. Dann mache ich mich gleich auf die Suche.

Wissen Sie was? Jetzt hab ich Hunger.  
Meine Energie ist zurück und ich bräuchte jetzt bitte was zu futtern.  
Wie, Sie haben die Brezel schon aufgegessen?! Na dann Hopp! Kaufen Sie noch eine! Schauen Sie nicht so, für die Liebe muss man nun mal Opfer bringen. Also los!

Danke. Das ist toll, dass Sie mir eine halbe Brezel hier hingeworfen haben. Da kann ich mit meinen Kumpels teilen.  
Ja, versprochen. Wenn wir so richtig satt sind, dann gehe ich noch ein wenig Wasser trinken in dem kleinen Springbrunnen am Ende der Fußgängerzone und dann mache ich mich auf die Suche.  
Und morgen, wenn Sie wieder hier sind, dann möchte ich ein Stück Körnerbrötchen. Mit Frischkäse. Und Salat.  
Ja, natürlich, wenn ich Resultate vorzuweisen habe. Sie sind echt anspruchsvoll. Aber wenn nicht, ein paar Krümel haben Sie dann sicher trotzdem für mich?  
Wusst ich's doch. Sie sind prima.

Wir beide, Sie und ich, wir werden noch zu wahren Streitern im Dienste Cupidos.  
Da staunen Sie, was ich so alles weiß, nicht wahr? Das habe ich von Ringelrot aufgeschnappt, die studiert so etwas.  
Wissen Sie was? Ich glaube, eigentlich sollten Sie die mal kennen lernen.  
Ich hab so das Gefühl ...  
Nun werden Sie rot, wie niedlich ...

Hey, nun laufen Sie doch nicht weg!  
Ich mein ja nur ... !  
Aber morgen kommen Sie wieder, okay?  
Versprochen?

Bis dann!

Gurr ...


	5. Körnerbrötchen

Hi! Oh Mann, gut, dass Sie da sind! Ich habe etwas für Sie!  
Was?  
Nein, lassen Sie uns mal erst zur Sache kommen. Und hinterher können Sie dann gerne das Brötchen kaufen. Aber jetzt ... kommen Sie mal mit. Hier herüber. Moment.

So. Da ist es. Ein kleiner Fetzen, von dem ich mir sicher bin, dass der von der Visitenkarte stammt. Kann man noch etwas darauf erkennen? Nun sagen Sie schon!  
„Mundt.“ Ja, das ist sein Name. Das habe ich Ihnen ja schon gesagt. Klasse, dann ist es wirklich die richtige Karte.  
Und ... was noch?  
Seine Telefonnummer? Echt?  
Oh Mann, das ist super. Damit sollten wir doch was anfangen können, oder?

So, jetzt aber fix erst mal ein Brötchen kaufen, okay? Ich habe Hunger.  
Körnerbrötchen mit Frischkäse und Salat.  
Sie können mir dann entweder einen Rest übrig lassen ... oder Sie könnten mir auch direkt ein Stück abbrechen?  
Danke.  
Sie sind echt in Ordnung.  
Schmeckt köstlich.

So, und wie geht es nun weiter? Was wollen Sie jetzt tun?  
Na hören Sie mal, ich habe mir immerhin auch große Mühe gegeben. Jetzt können Sie Ihren Kopf gefälligst auch mal etwas anstrengen, ja?  
Basecap anrufen? Ach, und was wollen Sie ihm sagen?  
Dass der Typ, der seine Börse gefunden hat, Max Krüger heißt und ihn furchtbar kennenlernen möchte, seine Visitenkarte aber nie bei ihm angekommen ist?  
Und wie bitte schön wollen Sie erklären, woher Sie das alles wissen?  
Wenn Sie ihm sagen, das hätte Ihnen eine Taube von den Dächern gegurrt, dann hält er sie entweder für einen Stalker oder für einen Verrückten. Gefängnis oder Irrenhaus, was ist Ihnen lieber?  
Na also.

Sie könnten morgen früh da sein, wenn der Hobbit wieder kommt.  
Aber was dann?  
Wenn Sie ihm den Fetzen mit der Nummer in die Hand drücken, stehen Sie vor dem gleichen Problem: wie wollen Sie erklären, woher Sie Bescheid wissen?  
Sehen Sie. Geht auch nicht.

Mist. Ganz schön verfahrene Situation.  
Haben Sie noch ein Stück Brötchen für mich? Mit gut gefülltem Magen kann ich besser nachdenken.  
Danke.  
Mmmhhh. Lecker.

Also wenn ich es recht bedenke, bleibt uns nur eine Möglichkeit.  
Wir müssen an das Handy vom Hobbit kommen.  
Ja nun gucken Sie nicht so! Oder haben Sie eine bessere Idee?  
Überlegen Sie doch mal.  
Wenn Sie sein Handy haben, könnten Sie heimlich die Nummer von Basecap einspeichern. Und vielleicht auch ne Whatsapp absenden oder so.  
Sicher, Sie haben recht, der Hobbit wird schnell drauf kommen, dass Sie das getan haben. Und sich fragen, wieso.  
Vielleicht sollten Sie danach erst mal eine Zeit lang nicht hier auftauchen. Sich nen anderen Bäcker suchen. Immerhin kennt hier niemand Ihren Namen oder weiß sonst etwas von Ihnen, nicht wahr? Sicher, das wäre Schade, und ja, Mann, ich würde Sie auch vermissen.  
Aber für die Liebe muss man nun mal Opfer bringen, da waren wir zwei uns doch einig, oder? Na also.

Wie Sie das anstellen sollen, weiß ich auch nicht. Herr Gott, habe ich meinen Kopf nicht schon genug angestrengt? Muss man denn hier alles selber machen?  
Ach kommen Sie, Ihnen wird schon etwas einfallen.  
Und danach, denke ich, könne wir dann nur noch dem Schicksal seinen Lauf lassen. Aber immerhin haben wir beide dann unseren Teil getan.

Man tut, was man kann.  
Ach und selbst, wenn Sie dann erst mal ne Weile hier nicht auftauchen, werde ich es schon noch schaffen, Sie Ringelrot vorzustellen. Ich finde nämlich immer noch, die würde gut zu Ihnen passen.  
Es ist ja schon niedlich, wie Sie jetzt wieder rot werden ...  
Na ja, irgendwie macht das Verkuppeln eben Spaß. Ich glaube ich habe, wie ihr Menschen so sagt, Blut geleckt.

Wenn das Schicksal sich jetzt noch dazu durchringen könnte, dass ich selber jemanden finde ... den Täuberich, der mit mir sein Leben verbringen will.  
Seufz.  
Na ja, man kann nicht alles haben.  
Erst einmal bin ich zufrieden damit, dass ich hier ein bisschen Amor spielen kann.

Also was ist, krieg ich noch ein Stück Brötchen?  
Super.  
Vielen Dank.

Und seien Sie morgen früh pünktlich!


	6. Apfelkuchen

Warten Sie, jetzt warten Sie doch mal, so schnell bin ich nicht! Hey! Ich bin immerhin nur eine ganz normale, zivilisationsverdorbene Großstadttaube, und als solche nicht gewöhnt, längere Strecken zu fliegen und nun bin ich schon mindestens fünf Straßenecken hinter Ihnen her!  
Danke.  
Puh, erst mal nach Luft schnappen.  
Schauen Sie mal, dort drüben, das kleine Straßencafé. Wollen sie nicht dort einen Kaffee trinken? Dann könnten Sie auch ein Stück Kuchen bestellen ...  
Sehr schön.  
Also, wenn Sie mich fragen, ich hätte nichts gegen Apfelkuchen mit Streuseln.

Sie waren so schnell weg heute Morgen, dabei wollte ich doch noch mit Ihnen sprechen, aber wahrscheinlich war das tatsächlich vernünftiger so. Gott Sei Dank haben meine Tauben-Kumpels die Augen offen gehalten, und als ich eben die Nachricht bekam, dass Sie ganz in der Nähe sind, bin ich sofort los.  
Na hören Sie mal, immerhin möchte ich wissen, ob alles geklappt hat.  
Aber da kommt erst einmal der Kuchen. Hervorragend.  
Oh, ich sehe, da ist eines von diesen netten kleinen Karamellkeksen bei Ihrem Kaffee? Das könnten Sie mir bitte ohne größere Umstände überlassen, die mag ich nämlich noch mehr als Apfelkuchen. Wenn Sie so nett wären, es für mich kleinzukrümeln?  
Vielen Dank.

Also ich gebe zu, ich war echt beeindruckt.  
Wie Sie den Hobbit angesprochen haben. Dass Sie dringend telefonieren müssten, Sie hätten versprochen, Ihre Mutter im Krankenhaus anzurufen, bevor Sie zur Arbeit müssten ... Und wie Sie ganz unverfroren behauptet haben, Sie hätten Ihr Handy zu Hause vergessen und ihn dann gefragt haben, ob Sie seines nutzen dürften.  
Ich gebe zu, soviel Chuzpe habe ich Ihnen gar nicht zugetraut.

Und?  
Nun reden Sie schon. Haben Sie es geschafft, die Nummer von Basecap einzuspeichern? Ja?  
Großartig.  
Unter welchem Stichwort? „Börsenmann...“ musste auch erst mal drauf kommen.  
Und haben Sie auch ... ?  
Aha, eine Whatsapp Nachricht. Welchen Inhalts? Herrgott, nun lassen Sie sich doch nicht jeden Wurm einzeln aus der Nase ziehen!  
Gut. „Melde dich mal, ich bin der mit der verlorenen Geldbörse. Wollte mich bedanken.“  
Klassisch, nicht besonders witzig aber dafür aussagekräftig. Haben Sie gut gemacht.

Und jetzt? Also erst mal wäre ich dankbar, wenn Sie mir doch noch ein paar Krümel von dem Apfelkuchen ...  
Besten Dank.  
Tja.  
Also so wie ich die Sache sehe, sind wir jetzt an dem Punkt angekommen, wo wir nichts weiter tun können. Wir haben schon mehr getan, als die meisten anderen es hätten.  
Gut die hätten von all dem auch nichts mitbekommen, denn wer hat schon einen so guten Draht zu einer Taube wie Sie ... Und wir Tauben sind nun mal trotz unsres irreführenden Namens alles andere als taub. Genau genommen sind wir die Augen und Ohren der Stadt. Schade nur, dass das kaum jemand weiß. Was das betrifft, sind Sie tatsächlich etwas besonderes.

Ja, also. Wir sollten uns dann verabschieden, oder? Ich meine, Sie werden jetzt doch erst mal ne Weile nicht zu meinem Bäckerstand kommen, und nun glauben Sie mal nicht, dass ich hier immer durch die halbe Stadt flattere, um Sie zu finden.  
Ja, ich weiß, ich übertreibe. Aber wissen Sie, ich bin es gewohnt, mich nicht allzu weit von meinem Wohnbaum zu entfernen und das möchte ich gerne beibehalten.  
Ich bin nun mal ein Gewohnheitstier, eine Gewohnheitstaube, wenn Sie so wollen. Und daher ...  
Prima. Danke, dass Sie Verständnis haben.

Nun, wie gesagt, ich denke, wir müssen den Rest ohnehin dem Schicksal überlassen.  
Früher oder später wird entweder Basecap bei dem Hobbit anrufen oder der Hobbit wird die Nummer von Basecap in seinem Handy entdecken und selber aktiv werden.  
Und wenn beides nicht geschieht ... nun dann hat es eben nicht sollen sein.  
Letztendlich ist jeder seines Glückes Schmied und man kann niemandem zu seinem Glücke zwingen.  
Ich nehme an, dass Sie da mit mir einer Meinung sind.

Also.  
Es war eine interessante Zeit mit Ihnen. Und wenn Sie dann doch irgendwann mal wieder in der Nähe meines Baumes sind, werde ich mich freuen, Sie wiederzusehen.  
Und bis dahin wünsche ich Ihnen erst mal ... na ja, alles Gute und so.  
Bleiben Sie, wie Sie sind.  
Sie sind nämlich echt in Ordnung.

Gurrr ...


	7. Mutzenmandeln

Du meine Güte, sind Sie das wirklich?  
Tatsächlich, Sie sind es! Na, wir haben uns ja nun wirklich eine ganze Weile nicht gesehen! Wie lange ist es her? Ein halbes Jahr ... kommt hin.  
Ekliges Wetter heute, nicht wahr? Als wir uns das letzte mal trafen, haben Sie noch im Straßencafé gesessen und die Sonne genossen.  
Sie haben damals Apfelkuchen bestellt, wissen Sie noch?  
Den mochte ich ...  
Gurr ...  
Wie ich sehe, verstehen Sie einen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl. Die haben hier so leckere Mutzenmandeln, frisch im Fett gebacken, noch ganz warm. Das wäre doch genau das richtige.  
Gönnen Sie sich einen Kaffee dazu, ich habe nämlich was zu erzählen.  
Wie?  
Nein, nein, erst die Mutzenmandeln.  
Dann rede ich.

Na also. Werfen Sie mir einfach eine runter. Mit viel Puderzucker bitte.  
Danke.  
Mmmmmhhh ... das schmeckt.  
Ja, doch, ich erzähle ja schon. Nun gönnen Sie doch einer hungrigen Taube mal ihre Mahlzeit. Im Winter ist es nicht ganz so einfach, etwas zu kriegen wie im Sommer, wo die Leute hier eher bummeln gehen. Jetzt, um diese Jahreszeit, bei Frost und Graupelschnee, huschen die Leute eher so vorbei und nehmen sich bestenfalls was mit nach Hause...

Ja ja schon gut, ich erzähle ja schon.  
Also.  
Ein paar Tage, nachdem sie das Handy vom Hobbit in den Händen gehalten hatten, tauchte der Hobbit eines Nachmittags hier auf.  
Nachmittags, nicht morgens wie sonst immer. Ich wusste sofort, dass irgendetwas außergewöhnliches im Busche sein musste.  
Er schien ganz nervös, tippelte hin, tippelte her. Er hatte sich ganz schön in Schale geworfen. Die Haare gemacht. Ne ziemlich knapp sitzende Jeans an. Schwarzes Hemd. Sah wohl ziemlich gut aus, nehme ich an. Ich bin ne Taube und kann das nur so ungefähr beurteilen, aber es haben sich einige Frauen nach ihm umgedreht, also ...

Pünktchen war nicht im Dienst, Gott sei Dank, wer weiß wie die sonst noch dazwischen gefunkt hätte.  
Der Hobbit wurde immer nervöser. Aber schließlich fing sein Gesicht an zu strahlen.  
Da kam nämlich Basecap um die Ecke.  
Sah ihn und strahlte auch.  
Sie haben sich sofort erkannt.

Basecap hat ihn angesprochen, der Hobbit war knallrot, und dann hat er ihn auf nen Kaffee eingeladen. Sie haben hier an dem Tisch gestanden, wo wir jetzt sind, und haben geredet.  
Ich hab mich angeschlichen, war nicht schwierig, es lagen genug Krümel dort herum.  
Und dann hab ich unauffällig gelauscht.

Die beiden haben regelrecht geflirtet.  
Haben gekichert und sich bestens unterhalten.  
Haben sich von Anfang an verstanden, und ich hockte ganz in ihrer Nähe und dachte die ganze Zeit: Ha! Ich habe es doch gewusst!  
Und dann, kurz bevor sie sich verabschiedet haben, hat Basecap den Hobbit plötzlich an sich gezogen, umarmt und ganz sanft geküsst.  
Der Hobbit hat gegrinst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.  
Apropos Honigkuchen, haben sie noch so ein kleines Mutzenmandelchen für mich? Danke.  
Sie sind immer noch ein Schatz.

Ja, Sie haben recht.  
Wir beide haben das echt gut gemacht. Seit dem Sommer sind die beiden inzwischen nämlich regelmäßig gemeinsam hier. Inzwischen kommen sie immer zusammen und gehen zusammen.  
Was?  
Nein, Basecap ist doch nicht nach Köln gezogen.  
Im Gegenteil. Sie werden es nicht glauben. Aber gestern erst habe ich belauscht, dass die beiden sich zusammen eine Wohnung suchen.  
Hier in Berlin.  
Da staunen Sie, was?

Sie sehen also, alles ist gut gegangen.  
Eine glückliche Liebesgeschichte.  
Und alles nur wegen einer verlorenen Börse.  
Und einer Taube, wenn Sie so wollen.

Im übrigen finde ich immer noch, Sie sollten Ringelrot kennen lernen.  
Also, was meinen Sie?  
Morgen früh?  
Gleiche Welle, gleiche Stelle, und dann sprechen Sie sie an und geben ihr einen Kaffee aus?  
Oder noch besser einen Grüntee mit Jasmin, den mag sie am liebsten.  
Nun geben Sie sich einen Ruck!  
Ja?  
Ja???  
Ja!  
Prima.  
Ich freue mich drauf.

Sie kriegen wir auch noch glücklich.

Und wer weiß, vielleicht ... kommt irgendwann doch noch der Täuberich, mit dem ich ein paar Küken großziehen möchte.  
Seufz.  
Drücken Sie mir die Daumen, ja?

Gurr .....


End file.
